


Lying Is The Most Fun A Guy Can Have

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Song Based Fanfictions [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief mention of the other boys, IT'S REAL, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Random Song Challenge, Smut, Virginity, kind of?, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Challenge: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off</p>
<p>Louis took Harry's virginity but likes to pretend that it never happened. Now he's dating Eleanor. Harry, now older and more experienced, wants to remind him of what happened and show him exactly what he's missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Is The Most Fun A Guy Can Have

**Author's Note:**

> Song by: Panic! At The Disco
> 
> This is my first post on here. Eeek! Decided to join because I've been on wattpad for three years now and there's only so much fluff I can read before I combust. Hope you enjoy my first post :)

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed?_

Harry was doing that thing again; the thing where he'd walk around the bus in barely any clothing, swaying his hips- usually to a beat that was being fed into his ears by a wire- and flirting with anyone who even dared to look his way. Louis especially.

All the other guys thought it was good fun, Harry being Harry, but Louis could read the younger boy like a book. Harry was trying to get into his head again. Louis had been dating Eleanor for a while now and just pretended that his 'Harry stage' never happened. He likes to block out the part of himself that remembered taking Harry's virginity and then sneaking out of the hotel room the next day.

Not only because it was the biggest dick move Louis had ever pulled, but also because Louis wasn't gay. Harry just happened to catch him at a confusing time in his life, and sure, maybe the sex was good- very good- but Louis had been set up with Eleanor only a few days afterwards and they definitely had a connection.

For the first year or so afterwards, Harry didn't even want to speak to Louis. He then met Caroline Flack, who Louis fucking hated, FYI, and miraculously got more confident with his body. From then onward, Harry'd had more than the fair share of sexual partners and his ego had sky rocketed.

Harry knew exactly what he was doing as he pranced in front of the boys in tight Calvin Klein boxers.

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your-_

"Mate, you have a lovely body, honestly, I'd fuck you if I was into that but I swear to god if you move one more muscle I'm going to get a side-view that I really don't want to have." Harry had the fucking audacity to blush at Liam's statement, stepping back so his arse was in front of Louis and shuffling his boxers around so they clung to his backside. Louis gulped. Harry knew exactly what he was doing and it scared Louis.

"Put some fuckin' clothes on, Haz." Niall joked at Harry, pushing him slightly. Niall miscalculated though, being a bit too rough so Harry stumbled over his own long legs. Harry was like a baby giraffe most of the time, always stumbling and falling over his own feet because he was just that clumsy.

Harry landed right on Louis' lap.

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

Louis let out a grunt as a heavy weight landed on him, squishing his groin painfully. Niall was laughing, along with the other boys. Of course they were all laughing, none of them know exactly what had happened between Harry and Louis; they just knew that whatever it was fucked up their friendship forever.

"Fuck, Harry, ow." Louis complained, trying to push Harry off only to have the younger boy press his body down harder. Louis had zero choice but to let his hands retreat. Harry sat down into his lap, half naked and fidgeting all the time despite Louis' efforts to keep him still.

_I've got more wit,_

The boys all settled down on the sofa too, putting on the TV and flicking to a sports channel to watch a football match. Harry was slowly moving his bum back and fore, grinding against Louis slowly. Louis' futile attempts of holding his hips to stop him only egged him on further.

"Haz- please stop." Louis kept his voice low so the boys wouldn't catch on. The lights were dim enough to hide Harry's actions.

_A better kiss,_

In reply to Louis' request, Harry just angled himself around and latched his mouth onto Louis' neck, sucking the skin hard. His free hand, the one that wasn't holding himself up on Louis' lap so he could grind down, went up Louis' shirt, ghosting over his nipple before clamping down.

_A hotter touch,_

"Don't you want me, Lou?" Harry asked him in a breathy whisper. "You sure as hell wanted me last time, begged for me to open up for you, begged for me to _trust_ you." Louis knew he was fucked up for letting the words turn him on. Harry's underlying bitter tone was almost drowned out by the huskiness of his voice. Harry moved from Louis' nipple, moving his hips forward slightly so he could grab Louis through the material of his trousers.

"Haz," Louis whispered in one last fatal attempt of an escape route.

"I could give you so much more than her, could please you so well."

_A better fuck._

"Aren't you going to let me please you, Lou?"

_Any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me._

"I just want to please my Louis. Wanna make him feel as good as I did."

_Oh no, no, you know it will always be me._

Harry didn't say anything as he stood up, pulling Louis with him and sending a cute little wave to the boys as he pulled the smaller boy away from them and into the back room where a double bed was situated.

"You're going to feel so good, baby." Harry told him in a whisper, climbing on top of him and connecting their lips. Louis was too turned on to return the breathless kiss. He'd remembered Harry's little body underneath him, squirming and Harry's face, curls sticking to his forehead, as he came.

_Testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

Louis' clothes were coming off, piece by piece as Harry worked his magic. Louis was shuffling around to help him, not even realising that Harry was doing everything he could to stay fully clothed.

_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

Harry grabbed lube from under the bed as Louis shuffled out of his boxers, immediately opening the cap and pressing two fingers onto it. The substance came out effortlessly and Harry easily smeared it over the fingers with one movement.

_Testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

"This is great, Lou. It'll burn a bit but you trust me, right? It'll feel amazing." Harry soothed him as he circled a finger around Louis' rim. He pushed one finger in gently, immediately feeling the pressure of how tight Louis was around the one small finger. He squeezed it in and out, Louis squirming around on the bed and clenching the bed sheets in his hands.

A second finger.

A third.

"Just fuck me, Haz." Breathless.

_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

Harry didn't bother taking off his shirt, or his socks, he probably would've kept shoes on if he was wearing them. He just shimmied his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, all in one go, and maneuvered his manhood out. He effortlessly ran lube down his length with one stroke and immediately guided himself to push into Louis.

_So I guess we're back to us._

Harry had a change of thought and instead flipped Louis over, who was so turned on that fuck, anyone could do what they wanted and he'd be fine with it, and again lined himself up. With one push they were one.

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

"Harry," Louis moaned his name out, not having any other train of thought, just harryharryharryfuckharry. The buzzing pain going down his spine was the only thing telling him that this was actually happening.

Harry watched Louis' back rise and fall as he slowly moved his hips back and fore, Louis only swallowing a bit more of him at a time. Harry would let him adjust.

_Oh now I do recall,_

"Oh god, Harry."

_We were just getting to the part,_

"Fuck, more."

_Where the shock sets in,_

"Faster. Fuck, right there."

_And the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

Harry slammed into Louis prostate one last time before the smaller lad was coming all over the sheets beneath him, writhing and whimpering until the last drop left his body. Harry slowly pulled out, guiding himself back into his boxers even though he hadn't came and wiggling to pull his jeans up over the large bulge.

Louis stayed face down, heavy breaths being directed into the hot sheets.

"That..." Louis let out quietly, not even having words for the experience they'd just shared. His body burned and the pain shooting up his spine hadn't gone away. He didn't even want to turn over in case the pain got worse but it felt so good at the same time.

_Testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this best and hold a lover close?_

Louis turned his head at the sound of footsteps, seeing Harry walking towards the door of the room.

"Wait, Haz- where're you going?"

_Dance to this beat._

Harry turned to look at Louis, all fucked out and still naked on the bed that he'd slept on a million times before. The bed that all the boys had slept on a million times before. Tainted.

"Out?" Harry replied easily, not seeming at all different but feeling more accomplished than he ever had in his life.

_Dance to this beat_.

"W-what?"

_Dance to this beat._

Harry opened the door, stepping out and not even glancing at Louis as he closed it behind himself. Like nothing had even happened.

_Testosterone boys and harlequin girls._

Louis turned over in the bed, hissing slightly at new source of pain and the wetness now melting onto his back. He put his head on the pillow and glanced down at his naked body.

What had he just done?

_Dance to this beat._

He cheated on Eleanor. He practically lost his virginity-

_Testosterone boys and harlequin girls._

Tears started to form in Louis' eyes as he took in exactly what had just happened. Harry had returned to favor of what happened a year ago, and Louis could now feel, first hand, exactly what he'd done to Harry.

He continued to cry, naked, alone and with a pain in his lower half that wouldn't let him forget anytime soon.

_Dance to this beat._


End file.
